


purrental guidance is advised

by hoeunki



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Accidental Cat Parenting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Frat Boy!Lucas, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Misunderstandings, Pets, Romance, Secrets, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: in one night, renjun takes two new steps in his relationship with Alpha Nu Theta's sweetest frat boy, lucas wong. that's great and all, but now he has a secret cat son that he's sworn to protect and a whole fraternity of brothers that thinks they're up to real kinky shit.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	purrental guidance is advised

**Author's Note:**

> credits to v, for creating this amazing idea with me ages ago.

"Renjun?!" 

Renjun winces as Jaemin yells in his face, clearly drunk and having too much fun. It's been a long time since he's been to a frat party, and this one is just like the rest. Bass booming, someone (Hendery) sleeping on the beer pong table, an unexpected couple making out on the stairs (today's one happens to be Dejun and… _Jeno?_ ). 

Yangyang appears by Jaemin’s side, tucking one arm around his waist for support. "There you are. Oh hey, Renjun. Here for Lucas?” 

He flushes at the name. It sounds bad when Yangyang puts it like that, like he’s here on a booty call from one of the most popular guys on campus. Not that being on booty call terms with Lucas would be a bad thing. It would be amazing, actually, but they’re taking things slow. ‘They’ being Renjun, who hasn’t quite wrapped his head about possibly being in a steady relationship with such a great guy. Lucas was so close to kissing him during one of their study sessions ( _dates_ , as Donghyuck calls them) last week, until they were sadly interrupted by a phone call from Renjun's grandmother.

“Yea-“

“He’s probably on one of the couches,” Yangyang hands Jaemin a plastic bag, the poor thing looking seconds away from vomiting. “I gotta take care of him. Enjoy!”

Renjun politely takes a solo cup filled with suspicious liquid and gummy bears offered to him as he passes through the big doorway leading to the living area. He easily spots Lucas lounging on a couch, the centre of attention, each joke sparking a ripple of laughter that echoes through the room. Everyone’s bodies are angled towards him in interest, like he’s the sun and everyone else is locked in orbit around him. 

Lucas makes eye contact from across the room and Renjun goes red as he immediately excuses himself and gets up, taking long strides with long legs before coming to a stop in front of him. The Lucas standing before him is completely different from the one he saw five seconds ago, a shy smile and tender gaze replacing his boisterous persona. 

“You came.” 

“Of course I came,” Renjun replies. _I came for you_ , he wants to say, but the words die in his throat as Lucas laces their fingers together. He feels eyes burning into his skin as Lucas drags him somewhere. 

“I wanted to show you something.” There’s an excited smile on his face that tickles Renjun’s insides, and he barely registers that Lucas is leading him up to the second floor until a couple of people whistle at them and he hears Jaemin drunkenly yelling to use protection. Renjun knows they're not going to do anything, but it doesn't make him any less jittery when Lucas ushers him into his room and locks the door behind them.

"You can sit on the bed," Lucas says, diving under his desk and rummaging around for something. 

It’s his first time in Lucas’ room, so Renjun takes a quick glance around. Larger than his dorm room for sure, probably meant to fit another person but Lucas’ bed occupies most of the space. It seems big enough for the both of them to comfortably lie down next to each other, even with the cute handful of dog-shaped pillows lined up against the headboard. Overall, his room is quite bare, no decorations on the walls, and the only mess seems to be in the corner where Lucas is currently pushing aside a blanket and pulling out...

“A _cat_?” 

Lucas beams, cradling a Siamese kitten in his arms. "I kind of impulse bought him last week while I was out with Ten. His name is Louis!" He pronounces it 'loo-wee', and Renjun almost tears up at how cute his tiny paws look resting against Lucas' massive hands.

Louis meows softly at Renjun as Lucas sits beside him. His dark eyes are so big and curious and _round_ , and Renjun finds himself automatically stretching his hands out to pet him. Louis squirms out of Lucas' hold and flops onto Renjun's lap, where he sniffs a little at his shirt and makes himself comfortable. 

Renjun gently strokes along Louis' back, admiring the soft and smooth fur. "You're allowed to keep pets in the frat house?" 

"Aha," Lucas chuckles, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Not…really."

"Then?"

"Well I don't want to give him away! Ten lives so far and Kun-ge already scolded him for suddenly adopting a cat so I doubt he'd be happy with another one. Plus," he reaches down and gives Louis' face a squeeze, "This little cutie already peed on one of my sweaters. We're besties now." 

Louis suddenly gets up and hops off Renjun's lap, not bothering to spare a glance at the two of them as he retreats into the little cat bed tucked inside a cardboard box that Renjun only notices now. It's cleverly hidden behind some folders.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Lucas' long fingers curl around his thigh, warm and thick and—Renjun stops himself before his face heats up too much and bursts into flames. When he looks up into Lucas' eyes, he's met with a silent plea. He already knows what Lucas is about to ask and he gently covers Lucas' hand with his own.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." In all honesty, he's relishing in the fact that he's the first person outside of Lucas' family to know about his new cat child.

"Thanks, Junnie. He'll be our little secret," Lucas says, shooting a wink at Renjun, and Renjun knows he's fucked because had Lucas shown him a dead body tonight instead, he’d definitely be risking his ass to help hide it.

He can't pinpoint the moment when the air shifts, a sudden tension coming between them when the room goes quiet, but he sees Lucas' gaze drop to his lips. He bites it out of nervous instinct and hears a deep inhale of breath, feels Lucas put pressure on his flesh, feels his heart starting to beat faster, faster than the muffled bass from the party below. It's that _this-is-really-happening_ moment that he's been waiting on for weeks now when their eyes meet again, an electrifying buzz coursing through his veins. 

_Fuck it._

Renjun moves first, cupping Lucas' cheek and bringing their lips together. Lucas eagerly returns his kiss with fervour, big hands move from thighs to waist, maneuvering him with little effort until his head is resting on Lucas' pillow. Renjun knows he doesn't weigh much, but he's helplessly turned on by that simple show of strength.

"Ah," Renjun gasps as Lucas mouths along his neck, "Was you showing me Louis part of your master plan to get me in your bed?"

Lucas laughs and looks up at him. "I'm not cunning enough for that, babe." The term falls out of his lips easily, surprising the both of them, and Lucas shyly surges forward for another kiss before Renjun can tease him about his red ears.

Renjun’s phone buzzes in his pocket, but he doesn’t care; no one is going to interrupt him tonight. He fishes the device out, tosses it somewhere on Lucas’ floor, spreads his legs so that Lucas can press closer, closer, fingers burning hot against his bare skin. Lucas is a musician, pulling noises out of Renjun's throat that he didn't even know he could make, his body a mere instrument that Lucas plays with ease. 

That night, Renjun gladly surrenders himself to the synchronised rhythm of their hearts.

Two weeks later, Renjun receives a text from Lucas. 

_I need to talk to u abt something_

He doesn't say anything after, and leaves Renjun’s '?' on read, which is a little out of character for him. Not having any other plans for the afternoon anyway, Renjun makes his way down to Alpha Nu Theta, where Jung "Mr. Valentine" Jaehyun opens the door for him. They exchange friendly greetings, his famous dimpled smile leaving Renjun slightly dazed after their encounter. He almost doesn't notice another figure shuffling down the stairs until they say his name. 

"Hey! Renjun, right?" It's Mark Lee, the fraternity's newest inductee. They've spoken once or twice, and all Renjun knows about him is that he's a literature major with quite the following on his soundcloud account. 

"Yeah, that’s me." Renjun smiles neutrally at Mark but he doesn't seem able to meet Renjun’s gaze, shuffling awkwardly with hands tucked into his sweatpants pockets. 

"Um…" Mark takes a deep breath, scratches the back of his ear before continuing. "Sorry about the other day."

Renjun blinks. The other day? 

Mark coughs awkwardly. "Y'know, when I knocked on Lucas' door. I didn't mean to like, cockblock you guys or anything, and I just wanna say that I think it's cool that you guys are so open about your… preferences? If that's the right word to use?" 

Renjun's completely lost for words. What the hell is Mark talking about? He hasn't been back here since last week, and all he did was drop off some cat food and toys for Louis before Lucas took him out for dinner. 

"Oh. Um, yeah. Don't worry about it," he says, trying to be nonchalant, and it seems to work, Mark visibly relaxing on the spot. He leaves Renjun with a supportive thump on the back that hurts just a bit.

Puzzled over everyone's strange behavior, Renjun heads down the hallway to Lucas' room. He raps his knuckles against the wood three times, a secret signal that they've developed so Lucas knows not to scramble to hide Louis. 

"Come in," Lucas calls, and Renjun finds him on his bed, glasses on as he reads one of his textbooks. Louis is curled up on his stomach, looking warm and cozy with his new yellow collar on.

Lucas pats the space next to him and Renjun makes a beeline for it, toeing off his shoes and climbing into bed. Lucas dog-ears his textbook page and sets it aside to kiss Renjun sweetly, plush lips always so inviting. Call him touch-starved for not being able to kiss Lucas in a week, but he's missed this.

"I ran into Mark on the way up," Renjun says as pulls away. "He apologised for 'cockblocking us the other day' but I have no clue what he's referring to." 

Lucas gulps, looking guilty. "Yeah… that's kinda what I needed to talk to you about today." Without warning, he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his toned torso. Renjun gasps as he takes in the whole sight.

Across the normally smooth expanse of Lucas' chest are three angry scratch marks, not very deep but clearly painful. Renjun places a tentative hand over them and Lucas winces. 

"Xuxi… did Louis do this?" he glances down at Louis, who yawns with disinterest.

Lucas reaches for Renjun's hand, running a soothing thumb over his skin to ease his worries. "It was my fault for trying to cuddle him while I was freshly showered, honestly. But that's not what I texted you for." He takes a deep breath. 

"I went swimming with the bros a few days after Louis scratched me, and I didn't bring my swim shirt like a dumbass so they all saw the marks. I kind of panicked when they asked me about it and told them... that you did it." 

Renjun pales. 

_"What?"_

"Jaehyun said he could hear weird sounds coming from my room from time to time and because you were the only one going in and out last week he thought that we were getting up to some _freaky smashing_ —his words, not mine—and decided not to question it."

"And Mark…?"

"Louis meowed loudly a few days ago and Mark probably heard it because he came knocking at my door a few moments later. I barely managed to stop him from coming in by heavily implying that you were here."

Lucas' confession takes a few moments to sink in. It's definitely not what Renjun expected to hear today, and he should probably feel a little upset that Lucas' frat thinks he's a weird sex freak, but the whole situation is absurdly hilarious. Renjun starts giggling, and now it's Lucas' turn to be confused. 

"You're not mad?" Louis walks in between them and hops up onto Lucas' windowsill, unbothered by all the trouble he's caused. 

Renjun lays down on his side and places a hand on Lucas’ cheek, smiling as he instinctively leans into his touch. "Your frat brothers think we’re into pet play. So what?" 

Lucas sighs. "I guess I was worried that you'd be upset that I used you as a scapegoat when it's really my fault for adopting Louis in the first place."

"Hey, hey," Renjun thumbs away a tear welling up in the corner of Lucas' eye. "I promised to keep a secret, right? So I will. I'll protect Louis no matter what."

Lucas chokes out a half-sob, half-laugh, curling his fingers into Renjun’s hoodie. "Fuck. I'm gonna cry, Jun. You're so kind and so sexy." 

Renjun pulls Lucas closer so that his head is resting on his chest. In slow, gentle strokes, he threads his fingertips through Lucas’ hair. "There, there, you big baby." Lucas throws an arm over Renjun’s middle and nuzzles closer, and Renjun knows they’re gonna end up napping and eating dinner at midnight again. Lucas’ bed is just so warm and comfortable. 

“I love being cat dads with you,” Lucas mumbles sleepily.

The cat ends up out of the bag (or rather, room) one evening when Lucas and Renjun return from a museum date, finding Jungwoo draped over a chaise lounge with Louis resting next to him. “Yo, Lucas!” he waves, “Didn’t know you guys picked up a mascot.”

Renjun tries to keep a poker face but he can feel Lucas squeezing his hand hard for moral support. He's radiating nervousness, finger almost shaking as he points at Louis.

"W-Why is he out here?"

Jungwoo pats Louis' head. "Dejun went into your room for condoms and I think he left the door ajar. His boyfriend found this little guy curled up in front of the bathroom just before dinner and dropped him off with me before they left. He's so cute! I can't believe you've been hiding him."

"Does Jaehyun know?" Lucas asks with a hushed whisper, but he freezes as the chapter president himself walks through the doorway on the other side of the room with a bowl of milk. Jaehyun casually places it on the coffee table and grins when Louis leaves Jungwoo to approach it.

He looks up at the couple. "He doesn't have rabies or anything, does he? I don't have my vaccine."

Renjun and Lucas shake their heads in sync. 

“Whoa!” Mark exclaims, rushing into the room to look at Louis. He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of him. “We got a pet?”

Lucas laughs nervously. “Actually, he’s been living in my room for a while. He’s kind of the reason I have scratches on my chest. And he’s been the one meowing and moving stuff around.”

There’s a palpable silence that settles in, and Renjun doesn’t quite know what to say when all heads turn towards him. Mark is the one to break the silence with a forced cough. 

“Wait… so you guys _aren’t_ having kinky sex?”

Renjun can't suppress the ugly snort that leaves him. He buries his face in Lucas' shoulder while he laughs, feeling his boyfriend's giggles bubbling up as well.

"No, no we're not." Renjun wipes a tear after he manages to calm down. "Louis gets uncomfortable when we start doing anything." They quickly discovered that Louis wasn’t a fan of third wheeling after he attempted to bite Renjun’s foot the second time he slept over, so they decided to respect him by not instigating anything but cuddling in Lucas’ bedroom.

"Oh." Mark's face is pink. "Haha… nice."

Lucas walks over to Louis and carries him like a toddler, giving him a quick smooch on the head. He looks remorsefully at Jaehyun, who seems to have forgotten about the conversations and is cuddling with Jungwoo now. "Am I not in trouble? I thought pets weren't banned here."

Jaehyun shrugs. "That's an old rule. I don't really care if you keep pets as long as they don't shit everywhere." 

Renjun sighs in relief, squeaking when Lucas sprints over to him for a relieved hug. Louis squirms between them, trying to escape, but Lucas has an iron grip on him. Alpha Nu Theta is a weird place, Renjun thinks to himself, but he’s just grateful that the people here are nice.

"My kitties," Lucas hums delightedly, rubbing a hand over Renjun’s back, and Renjun blushes hard at the literal pet name. This guy is going to be the death of him.

"Family cuddle time tonight!"


End file.
